Generally, semiconductor substrates, such as hard disks, are manufactured by loading the substrates into different chambers of a substrate processing system. For instance, a semiconductor substrate may be loaded into a sputtering chamber, and subsequently loaded into an etching chamber, then loaded into a heating chamber, and then further loaded into a cooling chamber. To effectively process the surface of the substrate, it is appreciated that the substrate needs to be precisely positioned and located within the chamber.